1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence light emitting device with a multi-layer light-emitting structure for producing produce a new optical wavelength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been new attempts to fabricate electroluminescent devices using an organic material. Since an organic material is easy to work and synthesize in comparison to an inorganic material, several colors may be reduced.
Specifically, as a large-scale flat display, which is impossible to be fabricated by the inorganic material, is required, study to discover an organic electroluminescence light emitting device has rapidly increased.
Generally, in such an electroluminescence light emitting device fabricated using an organic conjugated polymer or an organic dyes, shifting of wavelength is determined mainly by selection of a material. For instance, the wavelength of a material itself constituting a light-emitting layer is distinguished, whereby a desired wavelength can be obtained.
Recently, it has been disclosed that the wavelength of emitted light is controlled by adjustment of a conjugation length of a conjugated polymer in the chemical structure of a light-emitting material.
In this method, however, it is difficult to adjust a conjugation length of a conjugated polymer. It is also difficult to compose a new material capable of obtaining a desired wavelength. Therefore, the method is limited to practical use.